Look at me
by SapphireRhythm
Summary: The problems of Freyr about his Yamato Nadeshiko... no good at summaries, but please RXR!


**Look at me**

**SR:** alright! My first oneshot and my first story in Matantei Loki Ragnarok, be nice please!!!

**Freyr:** hmm… is it about me???

**SR:** ping pong!!! Correct!!!

**Mayura:** (Walk in) Sapphire-san??? Where is the Fushigi Mystery????

**Freyr:** Y-Ya-

**SR:** Ya???

**Freyr:** YAMATO NADESHIKO!!!! (Fainted)

**Mayura:** who's Yamato Nadeshiko?

**SR:** dunno, now let's get to the story!!!!

**Loki:** (Sighed) Sapphire doesn't own Matantei Loki Ragnarok (Leave)

**SR:** Yeah (Sob) unfortunately I didn't own it… (Cries on the corner)

**Freya:** Don't forget to Review!!!!

Oo0oO

(Freyr's POV)

Why is it?

When I look at her, I always look her back facing away from me??

When…?

When could I see her by her face?

I could only see that delicate pink hair that sways right and left every time she walks and run…

My only Yamato Nadeshiko…

Mayura is it?

Daidoji Mayura…

I sighed in stressed and then I look at the dark sky…

Is it that impossible for me to reach…

And grab my only Yamato Nadeshiko's heart?

"Freyr, here again?"

I turned my head and saw Heimdall.

"Yeah…" I answered.

"It's been pass dinner and you're not home yet with the foods" he said angrily.

"…sorry…" was all I could say to him.

Then he seems to be a bit jolted…

"Are you thinking about her again?" he asked as he walked and lie down on the grassy ground next to me.

I could only stare at him.

"Is it really that obvious?" I asked him.

There was silence for a while but then he sat up.

"You seem really down this time…" he said not answering my question.

I sighed again…

So he knew…

"So what's the case this time?" he asked.

"You know the case" I said to him.

"Loki again?" he predicted.

I just nodded.

(FlashBack)

It was sunny and I walked to the super market for the special offer like the usual.

I skipped happily as I reached to the supermarket.

"Special offer!!! Buy two cakes and get one cupcake for free!!!" shouted one of the salesmen.

I quickly rushed over there and went into the crowd that was going to grab the cakes.

I felt the bumping of the people who was going after the cakes.

"LET ME THROUGH!!!" I shouted toward the crowds.

I charge toward the cakes and reach my hand to grab…but I seem to have bump somebody…

"Ouch…"

I knew that voice…

I turned my head toward the voice owner and blush slightly.

My Yamato Nadeshiko!!! And I had bumped her!!! The goddess of fortune must have stand beside me!!!

OH! THANK YOU GODDESS OF FORTUNE!!!

"I'm sorry are you okay Yamato Nadeshiko?" I asked to her trying to be a gentleman.

"I'm okay…AH! Kaito-san!!! What a coincidence!!!" she chirped as he spotted me.

That beautiful voice…

SHE IS INDEED MY YAMATO NADESHIKO!!!

"Yamato Nadeshiko, why are you doing here? Are you going after the cakes special offer?" I asked but as I realize she's gone.

Again?

She's gone again?

I sighed, but I'm too late to realize that the room has gotten less crowded.

The cake!!!!

I immediately rushed over to the counter.

"Mister! give me two cakes please!!!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you have come too late, the cake is already sold out, please come back next time" said the salesman.

It's sold out…

Sold out!!!!

"I will…come back…" I said in a sorrow tone and walk toward the door.

Then I turn again.

"For sure!" I said and make my way out of the store.

Haah…

After finally I got to meet with Yamato Nadeshiko…

And…

"That store's special offer!!!!" I shouted.

"Loki-kun! Loki-kun!" said a voice.

That's!! MY YAMATO NADESHIKO!!!!

I perked up my ear and search for her.

"Loki-kun! I got cakes!" she said.

Cih!

Loki is there...

I finally found her walking with loki.

"Ya-"

"Loki-kun…" she cut without even knowing I was going to call her.

"Hn?"

I listened...wanting to know what she's going to say.

She grabbed Loki's hand.

Yamato Nadeshiko…

I felt my heart was torn to pieces…

Then she shook her head abruptly and released Loki's hand.

"N-No…nothing!! N-now let's eat this cakes with everyone!!!" she shouted and she's off leaving Loki behind.

Loki sighed and followed her.

"Yamato Nadeshiko…"

(End of Flashback)

"So that's what happened… but that doesn't mean that she likes Loki, maybe she has something to say to him" said Heimdall.

"I know…" I said softly "But you know what? I've been thinking…a lot…"

Heimdall's still waiting for me.

"I realized…I just look at her back…not to her eyes…" I said to him.

Heimdall sighed…

"Never did I look at her eyes…never once…" I said again.

I sat up.

"When I saw the way she look toward Loki…I know that she loves him…even though she doesn't know it yet…I felt like she's a star I could not reach even if I built a spaceship with the highest technology, she's too far for me…and I could only admire her beauty…" I said in a depressed tone.

Heimdall stayed silent this time listening to every word I said.

I knew it…he's a nice guy…even though he kicked me a lot…

"I love her…she is my only Yamato Nadeshiko and will always be, I thought that if I tried hard enough to get her attention to me, I could grab her heart… but right now…I don't think I can…" I continued.

"Well, you just have to try and try, that's the only way, who knows! Maybe she will notice you or even fall for you" said Heimdall.

I stayed silent…

I have tried a thousand times…

I steal the things that I might think she likes…

I tried to help her with her problems…

But in the end…

It was always Loki who came to rescue her.

Loki has captured her heart in the first place…

Then I felt Heimdall standing up.

"It's not like you to be so down like this, I might be bad at cheering people up, but I wish you the best of luck" said Heimdall.

He isn't bad at all…he just wanted his missing eye back…that's all.

I felt as if my problems have slightly decreased.

I smiled a little.

That's right…

I just have to try and try until I meet the end!!

"And it's not like you to say those things Heimdall" I said toward him and then I stood up "Thanks, you're a good guy"

"S-Shut up" he commented.

Yeah…

I just have to try and try right?

"Ah! I found you!!!!" said a familiar voice.

I turned and saw my Yamato Nadeshiko.

"We're having a barbeque right now and I came here to invite you!! Ah! And Kazumi-san too!!!" she shouted.

Barbeque!!! And My Yamato Nadeshiko had invited me!!!

"I'M COMING!!!!" I shouted to her and rushed over to her.

Then I remembered something.

I then turned to Heimdall.

"Thanks Hem!!" I said to him.

"What's with the 'Hem'???" he protested.

I just ignore him and skipped my way to my Yamato Nadeshiko.

This time I walked beside her, not behind her…

"WHAT'S WITH THE 'HEM'????" I could hear him shouting in protest.

Oo0oO

**SR:** Alright so it is short…I apologize

**Freyr:** hmm…angst…

**SR:** YEP! THAT'S RIGHT! MY FIRST ANGST STORY!!! AND I'M PROUD!!!!

**Heimdall:** You made me look weird…

**SR:** No, I didn't make you look weird, you look quite cool…I think…

**Heimdall:** Shut up then.

**SR:** so mean…

**Mayura:** Alright so don't forget to review!!!! Flames and critics are acceptable, but just don't go too far…

**Freyr:** ohh!!! Yamato Nadeshiko!!! (Chase Mayura) Wait for me!!!

**SR:** …

**Heimdall:** …

**SR and Heimdall:** …he never changes… (Shook their head and sighed at the same time)


End file.
